For convenience of expression, the term “badge” is used hereinafter to identify generically all similar devices, such as badges, business cards, ID cards, luggage tags, signs, key ring tags, and the like. The terms “graphics” or “graphic material,” as used herein, includes text, artwork or both.
A large number of badges exist in today's marketplace for displaying identification or other indicia thereon. These typical badges include a display area with indicia thereon. Such indicia can include a wearer's name, an identification number, other words, names, symbols, graphics, illustrations or pictures. Badges are used in a variety of environments, such as service, retail, employment, military, educational, and meeting environments. They are most commonly attached to a wearer's clothing through a variety of means such as pins or adhesives.